


Vampire Heart

by PartyhardDrunkard



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, I'm warning you, It's bad, My First Fanfic, STAY FAR AWAY FROM THIS, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyhardDrunkard/pseuds/PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww...am I scaring you?" He said mockingly, and I knew the voice.  It was the rock and sex God...Lestat de Lioncourt.  I was trapped.<br/>ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Heart

**Vampire Heart**

* * *

 It all started on my sixteenth birthday.

It was a normal night, a normal after school party, only with more drinking involved.  People were grinding against each other like no tomorrow, oblivious to anything else in the world.  I, on the other hand, was sitting alone in a corner, sipping on a beer, and no one cared.

It was my own birthday party, yet no one cared.  The only reason all the stupid valley girls and jocks came was because my parents had rented out the nearest nightclub for the night.  Actually from dusk until dawn.

I couldn't help the few tears that spilled out of my brown eyes...I couldn't help it.  Eventually I got sick of the thudding bass and decided to take matters into my own hands.

When I say matters, I mean music.  I stumbled through the pulsating bodies and to one of the many stereo systems, and turned some trashy Usher song off.

"Hey, retarded bitch!  Turn that back on!" The big-bad head cheerleader, Lauren demanded, flipping her white-blonde hair off her shoulders.  I heard everyone in the club rumble an agreement.  I slowly turned to face her, putting my best "look of death" on my face.

"First of all, my name is not 'retarded bitch,' it is Brandi Conners.  Second of all, this is _my_ party, I decide what to do.  Third of all, I hate that song!" I snapped, keeping the glare on my face the whole time.  Lauren looked surprised, and said nothing more.

I smirked to myself, and changed the soundtrack to my favorite one.  The one that had my fav song on it, by the rock God _and_ sex God, Lestat.

The heavy metal music blasted through the speakers and filled the club with Lestat's sexy voice.

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine._

_We'll be fine._

_Then your body, will be mine._

I smiled and screamed along to the words, flinging my chocolate brown hair around.

"You call this music?  This is the worst shit I've ever heard!" The football star of the school, yelled over the music.  He was Eric...Lauren's boyfriend, and total jerk.

"You, my dear, need to learn how to appreciate good music, and that Usher bullshit, isn't it." I countered, shoving past him.  Unfortunately, Lauren saw that.

"Why the hell did you push my boyfriend, bitch?" She yelled, throwing her fist at my face, which I _didn't_ dodge.  Her fist landed right on my nose, and I felt the blood start to gush out.  Eric laughed, and the teenagers nearby clapped and whooped and hollered.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was being tossed out onto the sidewalk, and left to walk home in the middle of New York... _by myself_.

 _This can NOT get worse!_   I thought, as I picked up my Lestat CDs, and started the long and dangerous walk home.  It was odd tonight...there were no cars or people, not even any pigeons.

"This is really weird." I said to myself, picking up my pace.  It felt like there was someone watching me, and I did _not_ like it.  At all.

Then I saw someone, standing in the middle of the street, facing me.  I could tell it was a guy, and it looked like he was muscular, but I couldn't see his face, and that scared me.

I picked up my pace even more and looked behind me, just to make sure no one was there.

Boy, was that a bad idea, because the guy was right behind me, about three inches away.  I let out a squeak and stumbled back a few steps, and then he was gone.  It was just like he vanished.

I stepped back a few more steps, and walked right into something.  I knew what that something was before I even turned around.  It was that guy!  How did he get behind me so fast?

"Who are you?  W-What do you want?" I stuttered, backing away again, but this time with each step back I took, he took one forward.  I felt utterly trapped.

"Aww...am I scaring you?" He asked mockingly, and I knew the voice.

My favorite singer, the rock and sex God, Lestat was staring me down, like his eyes could see into my soul.

I gasped, and I was so scared that I was paralyzed.  I couldn't move, and he stepped closer and closer to me until he was within kissing distance of me.  My heart was pounding in my chest, all I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears.

I was scared for my life...what do I do?


End file.
